1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chiropractic tables for supporting and manipulating a patient during chiropractic treatment and in particular to such a table which can be locked in selected side-bending and/or rotation positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many procedures used by chiropractors in treating their patients utilize a specialized, articulated table for supporting the patient during the procedure. Such tables, well known in the prior art, typically include an upper and a lower body-supporting portion, the two portions defining a patient supporting table. The table is typically padded, adjustable, and articulated so that a patient, lying freely on the table, or strapped thereto, can have the musculo-skeletal system manipulated as required for a particular procedure. Manipulation of the table itself is performed by the chiropractor, frequently, simultaneously with the application of massage or other manual manipulation.
Typical of such prior art tables are those manufactured by Custom Tool, Inc, assignee of the present invention, one such table being disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 456,511 by James E. Barnes, filed Jan. 7, 1983. In such prior art tables, however, it has been common practice to provide a lower body-supporting portion which can be pivoted or rotated about a longitudinal axes and pivoted about a vertical axis adjacent the patient's waist to effect rotation and side-bending movement. This rotation and side-bending movement can be performed when the lower body-supporting portion is unlatched. Under such conditions, the lower body-supporting portion is freely movable and all movement thereof is controlled entirely by the chiropractor. It is necessary for the practitioner to use one or both hands, or otherwise manually to move and then hold the table in a predetermined position.
There is a need to have such a chiropractic treatment table which can be moved into a selected rotation or side-bending position and then locked in such position so that the practitioner's hands are totally free to perform other manipulations required by a particular procedure.